Things Heat Up In The Castle
by Sroxs
Summary: A Roxas and Larxene fic. Coz there isn't enough of 'em! M for Lemons and occasional swearing.
1. Getting to Know Each Other

Alright. I'm back. I'm sorry I haven't been writing much lately. To be honest, I've been a little bored of writing. On top of that, I've been watching anime a lot and doing homework/ assignments so I haven't had much time to write anyway. That being said, let me say why I'm doing a Roxene story. I think that Larxene is very sexy. I also like the idea of Roxas and Larxene going out with each other. I think it's cute as well as hot. Lastly, there aren't enough Roxene stories. Now, happy reading!

Disclaimer: I own no Kingdom Hearts material… -groan-

Roxas ran as fast as he could up the hill of Twilight Town just to keep up with Larxene, and it still wasn't enough. They'd just taken out a group of heartless in the Tram Common and were now making their way up to the station where there was supposedly a massive heartless. Larxene was already at the top of the hill waiting for him. Roxas was struggling his way up at halfway. Gasping for breath, Roxas fell to the ground at her feet. She scowled at him.

"C'mon, you bastard! That hill is nothing. And if it was the heartless in Tram Common that wore you out, then you're a pussy! Those were only a few purebloods!" Larxene snapped, kicking him in the ribs. This was only his third mission with her now. And it hadn't been long since his birth. It wasn't his fault he wasn't in the best condition. The witch put a fist in the air, and a bolt of lightning struck him in the centre of his back.

"OW!" Roxas jumped to his feet. He had to admit, even though she was so mad she'd kill him, she was so FREAKING HOT! His chest burning from lack of breath and volts of electricity running through his body, he moved on, the sexy blonde patting him on the back, nearly tripping him over.

"That's the spirit." She said sarcastically and angrily. They moved on up to the Station, Roxas on the left, Larxene on the right and a chameleon-like heartless appeared, its eyes moving all over the place. "Ew." Larxene said, summoning her knives.

"And I'm a pussy." Roxas whispered to himself. In the next second Roxas felt something rush through his gravity-defying hair. Reluctantly he looked over at the wall all the way to his left. A knife protruded from the barrier that led down to the underground concourse, with a few strands of blonde hair caught on it. He looked back at Larxene, who's eyes were flaming.

"My ears are as sharp as my knives!" She bellowed at him. The poor Veil Lizard scratched it's head at them, wandering why its foes were quarrelling.

"And your tongue." He whispered, only to be heard yet again. Four knives stood proudly at his feet.

"You know, for a n00b who's only been with us for a few weeks, you have a really smart mouth, you little brat!" Larxene had exploded into a fury. "You've been spending way too much time with that pansy Axel!" The Veil Lizard's eyes began to glow, bored of waiting for its prey, but unfortunately for the heartless it was up against Larxene. She saw it out of the corner of her eye, and got even more pissed. "SUCK OFF!" She screeched as she managed to throw a knife square in the right eye. Darkness evaporated from the wound where the knife stuck out, and the heartless began to screech and thrash about in agony. Larxene turned her attention back to Roxas. "Now…" She began, fire still glaring from her eyes, threatening to burn the poor, innocent keyblade wielder from the inside out. "… apologise!" More knives were thrown at him, except in the shape of his silhouette. Roxas turned to the barrier to see a perfect outline of himself through the knives. He was finding Larxene's temper incredibly hot, and a boner was threatening to show itself.

"Alright fine. I'm sorry." A smile, though evil, immediately appeared on Larxene's smooth face.

"That's better." She said. The Veil Lizard suddenly appeared beside them, it's claw raised.

"Hey!" Roxas yelled, shooting a fire spell into its belly, searing it and making it stumble backwards. "Can't you see were having a conversation here!" Having enough of its abuse, the heartless jumped down over the ledge of the station and down into the town below. Larxene nodded her head.

"Not bad for a n00b." She complimented. Roxas may have been new to the castle, but he knew a compliment from HER could only mean good. "How abut we RTC, 'ey?" Roxas looked at her, then to the station.

"Um, actually, I might stay here for a while." He stuttered. The nymph gave him a suspicious look, but shrugged it off.

"Suit yourself." She said, walking off back down the hill. As she did, Axel just happened to appear through a portal of darkness.

"Hey Roxas." He exclaimed, the redhead saluting to him casually. "Man, you must've had it rough today! A mission with that bitch!" He laughed, but like every nobody's laugh, it was empty. Seeing as though they had no hearts and all. Even Larxene's rage was empty, but it was still scary.

"Hah hah, yeah…" Roxas said sarcastically, not even knowing what sarcasm was or that he even just used it. Axel just guessed that he wasn't used to pretending to laugh yet. Axel pulled out two sea-salt flavoured ice-creams from out his jacket.

"Let's go on up." He flashed his fake smile, yet it seemed real enough.

"Yeah." He smiled back.

The two sat up on the tower for the next two hours or so, watching the sun slowly sink below the edge of the world. Axel went first to talk about his mission, rambling on about how he had to tail some peddler.

"… and then when the heartless came out, he jumped into some shop, knocking over all the merchandise on the ledge and he screeched like a little girl. Oh it was so freakin' funny! You should've seen it!" He took the last bite into his sea-salt ice-cream, no more of the ice block left, leaving only the stick. On the other hand, Roxas had hardly touched his. "Oh. Hey, you better eat it, it's melting." The sticky liquid of the ice-cream was slowly trickling onto the leather glove that covered his hand. The Flurry of Dancing Flames tried to make the situation more lively. "So how was your mission? Larxene too tough on you?" Roxas looked at him.

"Sorta…" he said.

"Still only using one-word sentences, 'ey? You really need to get your act together. You sound like a zombie. Got it memorized?" Roxas blinked at him. Just as Axel thought that's all he was going to do, the blonde smiled.

"Sure do!" Axel smiled at him.

"Awesome. Now, let's see if you can't answer the question with more than one word."

"Well… it wasn't as bad as it could've been…" he began.

"Really?" Axel asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Really!" Roxas defended himself.

"So I suppose you made the knife silhouette of yourself?" Roxas half blushed.

"It got better." Roxas said.

"How so?" Axel was enjoying toying with Roxas like this, though he tried his hardest not o show it… half failing.

"Sh- She complimented me…" Axel burst out in laughter. Real laughter.

"No, really, how did it get better?" Roxas scowled at him.

"I'm not kidding!"

"Oh come on. Give me something I could buy. She tripped. She accidently stabbed herself. Anything but that." Roxas continued to scowl. "Whatever." He said, still laughing. Roxas was tempted to tell him that the main reason it got better was because he know had a crush on The Savage Nymph, but he held his tongue. No way in hell he would tell ANYONE that he had the hots for that bitch. That smokin', hot BITCH!

They stayed for another half hour until Roxas had finally finished eating his ice-cream. They RTC'd and had free time until the day ended, so Axel went straight to bed. Roxas on the other hand spent some time with No. XIV in the city of The World That Never Was, going to a fast-food restaurant to buy some chips. It was starting to get late so they used a portal of darkness to get home, though it took them 10 minutes longer than it should have as Roxas was still inexperienced with using the corridors of darkness. When Roxas went to bed, he thought about the female blonde of the organization, and what she'd look like in her underwear. He nearly immediately got an erection at the thought, pulled is dick out and began fapping…

The next morning, Roxas casually made his way to The Grey Area where he would get today's mission. To his surprise, he was paired up with Larxene again. Today they had to destroy a few Shadow Globs in Twilight Town. Roxas was getting kind of tired of Twilight Town, but at the same time kind of happy that he got to be with _her _again. He went over to one of the lounge seats to prepare for his mission when Larxene came along. She came up to him and glared at him.

"Don't be late, big boy!" She glared as she went through a portal of darkness. He decided to stock up on magic, as that was what Larxene was into. Especially thunder-type magic. Saïx offered to open a portal for him, but Roxas insisted he could do it himself. He had to get better. And this time he was only five minutes late. He arrived in the useless little outcrop near the stores in Tram Common where Larxene scolded him for being, her impatience obviously getting to her. They moved on, noticing that there were more Shadow Globs than there should have been. "Crap, this isn't good." Larxene cursed. Roxas tilted his head at her, his face obviously asking 'why?' She looked at him and half laughed. "For every Shadow Glob, there are heartless guarding them. Anybody that walks past one, the heartless come out to defend it." They looked around, seeing at least one Shadow Glob on each wall. "Which is problematic for us." She finished, pulling out a kunai and throwing it overarm without looking, managing to get to get a Shadow Glob directly in the centre. "I hope you stocked up on magic. We're gunna have to take these things out at long range."

"Don't worry, I did." He said, firing a straight line of thunder magic at the bulbous heartless on the opposite wall, managing to electrocute into oblivion in one go. The sexy blonde smiled at his attack.

"Hmm, not bad." She applauded. They went around the rest of the town, taking turns in killing Shadow Globs, trying to kill them in different ways, their mission quickly turning into a competition of who could attack one and kill it in not only one hit but in the most epic way. Larxene's best move was when she spun straight up into the air and threw her knives in a pentagonal shape around the Shadow Glob, making five points. She then shot bolts of electricity into each knife, slowly increasing the charge. The electricity then bounced between the different points, filling the pentagon with lightning until the Shadow Glob could not take anymore and just vaporised in an explosion of blinding light. Roxas's best attack was when he placed a fire, blizzard, thunder and aero spell on his keyblade and threw it at the Shadow Glob in a strike raid fashion. When it hit it, the four forces blew up in a spectacular display of the different elements; fire exploding in the left hand corner, blizzard creating an icy, spiky crystal on the top right, thunder flowing out down to the left and aero rushing down to the right. Like a massive elemental butterfly. After they had finally finished their mission, they went back to the portal of darkness to RTC…

Over the next few weeks, the two had more missions together, having strange sorts of fun on their missions, such as torturing the heartless in the sickest way possible. Their affinity grew the more missions they went on, until one day…

"That was more fun than I thought." Larxene said smugly to Roxas as they approached the portal of darkness near the palace gates in Agrabah.

"My thoughts exactly." The spiky-haired kid replied happily.

"In fact, I'm in such a happy mood I might give you a little 'treat.'" At the thought of what the 'treat' could possibly be, Roxas began to get horny. "Meet me in my room at 10:00 once everyone has gone to bed. Don't be late." She winked at him and went through the dark corridor. The moment she left, Roxas hung his tongue out like some sort of dog. And the bulge in his pants threatened to steal all the blood from his legs. He awkwardly made his way through the portal, drooling over the thoughts that he was having. He may have only been born recently, but he was a teen, with many, MANY hormones.

After the 10:00 curfew (set by their leader Xemnas), Roxas slipped out of his room into the hallway without his boots on so he didn't make a sound. Luckily for the blonde, he didn't have to creep very far, because their rooms were set up in order of number, so he only had to go a room down. Also, the walls were soundproof, so if the treat was what he thought it was, they could make as much noise as they wanted to. He made it without any incidents, the lack of windows blocking out all light from the outside. Also, the doors were specially designed not to let any light in or out either, making the passage extremely dark without the lights on. He knocked on the door, and within a couple of seconds the door opened but only enough to reveal some of Larxene's face. She smiled evilly yet lustfully.

"Come in." She said seductively. In one swift movement Roxas opened, came through and closed the door. When he saw Larxene again, his jaw dropped in awe. She was wearing a sexy red leather corset with matching panties which were attached to a pair of equally sexy black stockings with a red lace pattern where it ended at her thigh, showing some skin between panties and stockings. She sat down and spread her legs wide open. "So…" she said "… wadda ya think?" Roxas's thoughts were racing so fast he couldn't think. He began to drool. Larxene giggled. "Now, take those clothes off."

I'm going to leave it there for now. Please review. And most definitely have fun ;) Thanks for reading


	2. A Night to Remember ?

Time to get on with this. I'm sorry I haven't been writing, I've had other stuff to do and I haven't had the motivation. But I certainly do now :3 I think you'll like this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own any KH material. It pisses me off, but there's nothing I can do about it :/

All Roxas could do was stare like the idiot he was in the first week; like a zombie. His deep blue eyes took in every inch of Larxene's curves. Years of obvious toning through battle and the ever slight tan gave her the glow of a goddess.

"You like what you see, don't you?" Larxene's sharp voice snapped him out of his lustful daydream. Roxas was silent for a moment before speaking again.

"I love what I see…" he said, his gaze lingering on her breasts. They weren't the biggest, but they were adequate. Larxene noticed his line of vision and smiled seductively. She shook her chest, her breasts jiggling around in their cup holders, which were on the verge of falling out.

"You like these the most though, don't you?" Roxas watched her orbs bounce about, his erection growing more and more. He let his gaze wonder a little more to her thighs and hips.

"Well, it's a tough choice." He said, rewarded with a girlish giggle from the nymph.

"Just watch this though." As she said this, she brought her arms through the shoulder straps. Whilst the corset held tight around her waist, her breasts popped out of the cloth prison. Roxas was getting hornier by the second, seeing her erect nipples like that, she was just so sexy. But it didn't stop there. There was a small sparkle of magic that glittered across her gorgeous chest, which enlarged her A sized breasts into at least D cup. Roxas's jaw dropped to the floor. He couldn't believe it. "Hehe. It's not like I can go carrying these around in battle now, can I? It'd kill my freakin' back!" She shook her chest again, this time her true jugs shaking like jelly. Roxas, now overcome with sexual feelings beyond lust, jumped at Larxene faster than her lightning, pinning her against the bed. She gasped at the sudden movement, but giggled in surprise. "Never expected you to take the lead." She winked at him as he began kneading her lovely boobs. His hips were right up against her waist, a big bulge pressing against the lightning user's thigh. "Mmmmm, you horny thing." Larxene moaned as her hand took the muscle through his pants and gave it a nice tug. Roxas cried out in pleasure. This was the first time he'd even done anything like this, but he intended to do it properly. While she continued to massage him, he let his mouth venture, sucking on her breast while his tongue swirled around the nipple. Larxene pulled down his pants and boxers just a little so that she was free to play with his large cock some more. Roxas pulled away for a moment to speak.

"And **I'M **the horny one." Member XIII said. Larxene smiled, using both hands now to please her boy-toy.

"You most certainly are." The Key of Destiny failed to stifle a moan as The Savage Nymph seduced him mercilessly by using the meat between his legs. Larxene chuckled. "And you are amazingly big for a man your size. You know, for a Nobody that has only been existing for a few weeks, you're pretty good at thi- oh!" Roxas had enough of being the only one being pleased between the legs, so he began rubbing his fingers along the wet patch of cloth between her legs, moist from her juices. He moved the lovely cloth that was separating his fingers from her pussy. "Mmmmm… you sexy man." She breathed as Roxas touched her private area. He let his fingers slide up and down her warm, wet vagina. Number XII moaned her raw pleasure into the warm night air. She caught her breath when two of his fingers slid up her hot, soaking passage. Roxas sped up and got into a rhythm, enjoying the sight of the blonde writhe beneath him. Oh how the mighty lightning queen had fallen. Unexpectedly, Larxene grabbed Roxas's head and pulled him in for a kiss, caressing his soft cheek with her feminine thumb. Roxas enjoyed the kiss, trying to fight for dominance while also keeping his beat. He had taken a lesson from Axel (theory, not practical) on how to kiss. Using some of that knowledge, he licked her bottom lip to try and get her to open her mouth. As expected, she reacted, and her mouth opened so he could let his tongue slither in and explore. Larxene, having enough of being tortured, flipped them over so she was on top.

"Ah-" Roxas half yelped in surprise before Larxene gave him one last pash.

"Now it's my turn to torture you." She winked. She was so very seductive in the way she spoke. All night she had not let up her sexy performance, and she probably wasn't going to stop now. She shoved him further onto the bed so he was lying down flat against the bed. In the next couple of seconds, her hands flashing, she managed to slide off his pants and take off his jacket. The next thing he knew his clothing was flying across the plain white room. Larxene then took the Keybearer's erect growth in her soft hand and began wanking him. He had never felt so much pleasure in his life. Her hand was just perfect for this sort of thing. She perfectly glided her hand up and down the member between his legs, cupping his balls with her other hand. The newest member of the organization raised his hips off of the comfortable, trying to get more of the pleasure. The blonde nymph giggled at his little attempt at greater pleasure. So she granted it to him by bending right over and using her cleavage as a tool to massage him. It felt so much better than her hand. Impossibly better at that. It felt as though heaven had taken all the things a guy could love in boobs and put them into Larxene's natural ones. It was a shame she had to hide them. She then switched to her mouth and started licking the tip of his penis. Roxas had never felt like this. Feeling her saliva making his throbbing cock wet felt amazing as she licked up and down its length. He then shuddered in ecstasy as her mouth took in the head of his larger than average dick. He couldn't take much more, a strange feeling was welling up inside of his sex organ. Then suddenly, there was a knock at the door, before it creaked open.

"Uh, hey Larx. I tried looking for Roxas but he wasn't in his room. Do you know where he- HOLY SHIT!" A certain redhead cried out after he had fully opened the door and dared to look in. Larxene still had her lips over Roxas's rock hard meat, her boobs still D sized. Roxas lied there in a mix of pleasure and horror. Axel stared for a long while in disgust before turning to Roxas and stammering "I-I-I… I THOUGHT WE HAD SOMETHING S-SPECIAL!"He began to cry before running out of the room. The two awkward blondes sat in the exact same position in silence.

"Ohwb shtiit (Oh Shit)…" Larxene said with her mouth still filled with Roxas's tense boner, which was starting to un-erect.

"We've been found out haven't we?" Larxene nodded and slowly took her amazing mouth of his dick.

"We'll be the laughing stock of the castle." She sighed. The two sat there in silence, before Larxene lied down and cuddled up to Roxas. "Oh well." She said. "At least I still have you." She said.

"Yeah." XIII replied. "Except next time, we'll use the shower." The two giggled.

In the pod room, DiZ monitored Sora's progress. Only at 1% restoration. He sighed and grumbled something inaudible. Though something caught his eye. According to the screen data, his hormone and embarrassment levels were through the roof. He shook his head. "Roxas…" he sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

That's it for that chapter. Before you get too mad, there will be actual sex in the next chapter :3 Don't you guys worry about that. Please review! Thanks for reading.

Axel: How could you Sroxs? Roxas and I had a thing going. What about the Roxel fans! :'(

Me: Don't worry, you'll get your chance in another story (maybe) .

Axel: Yay!


End file.
